


Waiting

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Desperation, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: Tony isn't sure how their clashing words became clashing lips, but it started somewhere after Steve had threatened to keep Tony tied up in the Tower for the next three days until his head healed. Tony had dug his own grave in that instant, as he so often did."Ooh, kinky."When Tony cuts it a little too close in battle, Steve takes matters into his own hands. Tony isn't quite sure how to respond.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Lola29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola29/pseuds/Lola29) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> Written for Lola29's prompt:
> 
> _Post mission "you almost died idiot" sex + getting together_
> 
> Hope you enjoy, my dear!!

Tony isn't sure how their clashing words became clashing lips, but it started somewhere after Steve had threatened to keep Tony tied up in the Tower for the next three days until his head healed. Tony had dug his own grave in that instant, as he so often did.

"Ooh, kinky."

Steve had let loose with a wounded sound and dove at Tony, fingers tightening in his shirt. For a split second, Tony had thought Steve was going to clock him, but the thought had passed just as quickly. Steve was trying to keep him healthy and safe, not fuck him up.

"Steve—"

"You seriously think I won't, Tony?" Tony's breath catches. "You think I won't tie you down and keep you here where I can keep an eye on you? Where I can make sure you're not going to go diving headlong into a fight you know you can't win?"

Tony blinks.

"You think I won't keep you here and make you _mine_ just because you throw out a little quip?"

"I... _Steve_ —"

All the fight leaves Steve's shoulders. He slumps down against Tony, forehead on his shoulder, hands dropping to wrap around his arms. "You really think you can push me away that easy?"

Tony's hand comes up to cup the back of Steve's head automatically. "Steve...."

Steve turns his head and buries his nose against Tony's neck. "Is that really how little you think of me?"

Tony reaches up and cards his fingers through Steve's hair, an old habit from when Steve had constantly been cold after leaving the ice. "No, Steve. Of course not."

"Then why would you say that?"

Tony closes his eyes. And maybe it's the concussion making him sloppy or th desperate tone in Steve's voice making him weak, but whatever it is, it loosens his tongue. "Because I figure if I keep pushing you away hard enough, maybe you'll leave for something that I did on purpose instead of leaving because of something I didn't mean to do."

Steve makes a broken little sound. Tony wraps his arms around Steve's shoulders, not quite sure what he's said wrong. "You really think that?"

"Think what?"

"That I'm going to leave you?"

Tony closes his eyes. His throat is tight and he dosn't quite have the strength or ths confidence to speak his truth.

"Tony."

Tony sighs, leaning his cheek against Steve's hair. "Everyone leaves, Steve. Always."

Steve makes that same broken sound and pulls back, reaching up to cup Tony's face in his hands. "Tony. I'm not leaving."

Tony smiles. "I know you think that now. Everyone thinks that at first." Steve's face shatters, like he's just heard the most terrible news in the world. Tony's face softens as he reaches up to cup Steve's cheek. "It's okay, Steve. I know it won't be your fault. It never is."

Before Tony can say anything else, Steve swallows Tony's words down, his lips warm and present against Tony's. Tony blinks. This. This isn't happening. This can't be happening. Steve doesn't— Steve _can't_ —

Steve pulls back, eyes searching Tony's face. When he doesn't find what he seems to be looking for, his face shutters and he pulls back from Tony.

"Well, at least now you can say that it wasn't your fault."

"Steve—"

Steve's face pulls into a pained smile. "It's okay, Tony. I know you don't— I know you could never—"

"I do." Steve blinks, looking poleaxed by Tony's words. "I can and I do."

Steve stares down at Tony, shock and something like wonder on his face. He reaches up slowly, telegraphing his motions as he cups Tony's face in two huge hands. "I could have lost you today, Tony. I could have lost you in every way. And you really think I'd give you up? Willingly?"

Tony feels Steve's wonder mirror itself in his chest. "Everyone else has. Everyone else does."

Steve's face goes hard and stony. "I'm not everyone else."

"No," Tony concedes, leaning into one of Steve's hands. "No, I don't suppose you are."

Steve moves just as slowly when he leans in to kiss Tony. Tony closes his eyes and leans up toward him, letting Steve brush their lips together. Tony sighs, reaching up to rest one hand on Steve's shoulder, the other at his hip. Steve makes a desperate sound low in his throat, something between a growl and a moan, and pulls Tony closer. Tony stumbles a little, and Steve compensates by wrapping an arm around Tony's hips, pulling him in even closer. Tony tilts his head to the side ever so slightly, and then everything is perfect. Absolutely perfect.

When Steve finally pulls away, Tony's lips are tingling pleasantly, an undeniable reminder that this is real and happening. Tony almost doesn't want to open his eyes, almost doesn't want to look up and see Steve's regret, but he can't help it. He wants to see if Steve's just as wrecked as he is. It takes the space of a breath and when he gets brave enough to open his eyes he isn't disappointed. Steve's pupils are blown, his eyes wide and wanting, and Tony's stomach goes liquid at the sight.

Steve's thumb brushes over Tony's cheek, the want in his eyes turning reverent. "Let me take you to bed," he whispers.

Tony licks his lips. He wants — god, does he ever want — but he can't have this if it's only for a moment. Not if it isn't going to last. "Steve. If this is a one time thing—"

Steve cuts the words off with a kiss. "If you need me to wait to prove to you how much I want this, I will. I'll wait as long as you want me to. A week, a month, a decade. However long you ask me to wait, Tony, I will. I've waited before." Tony's heart clenches at the implication, ready to cut Steve off, but Steve barrels ahead, not heeding Tony's attempted placation. "But I almost lost you today, Tony. It's not the first time, but damn if I didn't feel it even more today than I have ever before. I almost lost you, and if you'll let me take you to bed, I can promise you I'll take care of you."

Tony's answering laugh is breathless. "Gonna tie me up?"

Steve's eyes flash in a way that tells Tony that they're going to be talking about this later. "Not tonight," he says, though. "Maybe later. Tonight I'm just going to prove to you how much I want you."

Tony's breath hitches. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Tony nods, licking his lips. "Well. Alrighty then."

Steve smiles, leaning in to kiss Tony's temple. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes," Tony says, equal parts amused and flattered by Steve's explicit focus on consent. "Yes, Steve, it is."

Steve nods, kissing the corner of Tony's eye. "Good."

Then he's pulling Tony up into his arms, one hand cradling the back of his head protectively as he wraps the other around Tony's hips. He carries Tony to his bedroom, and Tony can't deny that there's something particularly hot about that. Not the being carried around bit — he's going to have words with Steve about that later — but the sense of protection that comes from being in his arms is more than Tony ever thought he'd get to have. He lets Steve lower him to the bed, hand still cradling the back of his head protectively and rolls his eyes up at the man. "Not gonna break, Steve."

Steve hums, leaning in to kiss Tony again. "That's debatable."

Tony laughs, warm and hopeful in this blessed moment. "If you say so, Captain."

Steve meets his eyes, something knowing hiding there. "I do."

Tony can hear the implication in the two words, the promise and the want wrapped up in the desperation of the moment. Tony nods, pushing up to kiss Steve's lips. "I know." And then, "I do too."

Steve's breath hitches, and then he's nosing at Tony's chin to suck a bruise into his neck. "Let me suck you."

"Steve..." Tony can't stop the whimper at the implication. "God, fuck, Steve."

"Just a yes or no will do."

Tony glares at Steve where he's pulled back to smirk down at him. "Well if you're going to get sassy on me—" Steve responds by literally ripping the buttons off the shirt Tony's wearing in an attempt to get it off faster. Tony's throat goes dry. "Yes," he manages. "Yes, Steve, god, fuck, yes, yes, yes."

Steve's smile is positively devious. He moves down Tony's chest. kissing his way closer to his destination. Tony props himself up on his elbows to watch Steve move. When he gets to Tony's waistband he flicks his eyes up one more time, asking with his eyes.

"Yes."

This is all going to be over embarrassingly fast Tony knows, but he isn't about to miss a moment of it. Steve's smile is radiant, and as he slips Tony's pants down over his hips, it only goes brighter. He moves carefully, as though afraid of breaking Tony, but before Tony can tell him off for it, he's opening his mouth and mouthing along Tony's shaft, eyes meeting Tony's the whole time. Tony bites his lip. It's obscene, the way Steve moves his mouth along Tony. It's less kisses and more just a subtle press of lips and tongue, but somehow Steve makes the whole thing that much hotter for it. He pushes Tony to his limits, then pulls back, as though reading Tony's mind. As though reading his body.

It's not that surprising, Tony supposes. They are a perfect team in battle. Why not here too?

Then Steve moves to wrap his mouth around the head of Tony's cock and all at once Tony knows he's gone. He falls back against the bed, overcome by the reality of the fact that _Steve is sucking his dick_. His hips punch up into Steve's mouth unbidden, and Steve moans around him, sending more shocks of pleasure through his veins.

Tony reaches down, fingers finding their way to Steve's hair easily. "Not gonna last, Steve." Steve just hums around him, though whether in assent or disappointment Tony can't be sure. "Sorry."

Steve seems to be having exactly none of that. He bobs his head and swallows around Tony and it's all Tony can do to hang on for the ride.

When Tony comes, it feels more like an inevitability than anything else. It's easy, warm and strong and cresting over his head like the perfect wave. It's everything he knew sex with Steve would be, more, even. Steve crawls up his body and presses his mouth to Tony's. Tony moans against Steve's mouth, at the taste of himself in their mouths.

Steve smiles against him. Tony can feel Steve's joy against his lips. It has him pawing at Steve's belt. Steve laughs, taking Tony by the wrist. "Not tonight, Tony."

Tony whines, words still beyond him. 

"Tony."

"Wanna. Steve, c'mon. Wanna."

"In the morning," Steve says, warm and gentle.

Tony hums sleepily at him, already succumbing to the post-orgasm haze. "Promise?"

Steve chuckles and presses another kiss to Tony's lips. "Promise."

"Good. Gonna give you a hell of a show. Count on it."

"I'll be here waiting."

For the first time in his life, Tony thinks he might actually believe that.


End file.
